


Running in the Ruins

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: The redeemer will change roles。





	1. Red Worker Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart is dead with him.

暴雨。

炸毁的仓库和高楼旁，一个仿生人方阵沉默地站立在马路上，灰色的制服，呆板僵硬的站姿，几乎和废墟融为了一体。

一双闪耀着与死寂的环境格格不入的湛蓝色的眼睛兀然地睁开了。

光芒迅速内敛，光学组件原本的银色显现而出，那是个黑色短发的仿生人，在环顾四周那些依然静谧地淋受暴雨冲刷却毫无开机迹象的同伴后，从记忆存储模块里突兀地大量涌出的数据令它的LED灯环转红数秒，才慢慢变回蓝色。

“My name is……Kara.”

断断续续的数据在恢复之时，来自芯片深处埋藏的单词让它脱口而出。

机体长时间休眠后尚且僵硬的躯干和各组件，在卡拉仅仅抬起手后，便糟糕地带回一连串的机体自检报告和红色的警报。

**「机能恢复中……」**

**「警告：蓝血供给不足，各组件功能进入节能模式」**

**「警告：J6397#组件功能异常」**

**「警告：人工心脏APH700N** **进入衰竭期警告」**

**「** **警告：……** **」**

“……”

系统显示的时间让卡拉明白自己到底沉睡了多久——将近一个月。在从手臂发觉自身的衣物已落满残渣灰尘，甚至一侧衣角已被危险地烧毁后，她搁置下那些令人无法集中注意的警报和大量数据，脚慢慢离开那尘土已堆上鞋面的立足点，像个真正的机器一般适应了尚为蹒跚僵硬的步伐，一步步走进那栋被炸毁一半的仓库中去。

这是一个在很早之前，模控生命用于储存仿生人组件的仓库，在其势力被耶利哥攻陷部分后，就被马库斯的人接管而下，作为另一个革命的小据点。

当然现在的惨样只能说明这个据点已暴露多时。

仓库只是表层建筑，存放的物品大多价值不高，人类军队没能得知他们在接管这里后，就着手挖出了地下避难所。那里头连接着的地下通道网络错综复杂，只有拥有钥匙的领路者才知道如何前往各个心脏地区。

当然，原本卡拉并没有这样的职能，她自身的网络在一两个月前接入底特律仿生人专用的秘密情报网后，意外获得了一份简洁实用的地下地图。赠予者显示匿名，但她记得这个特殊的通讯方式——和在三年前她带着爱丽丝逃亡时，一位负责追捕她们的异常仿生人猎人所使用的一致。

在那时，猎人被他的搭档警探拦住后放了她们一马，因此而成功逃亡的几天后，卡拉就在耶利哥圣地再次见到了他。

当时这个名叫康纳的猎人穿着不知哪来的人类衣服，就在用这种通讯方式和某个人正发送着什么消息。因为急于离开底特律，以及考虑到康纳已倒戈入他们之中，她没有继续思考更多，只是记下了那个与众不同的信号。

**「提示：兼容人工心脏PLH800N** **替换成功」**

**「提示：蓝血供给已恢复正常，节能模式解除」**

**「提示：……」**

尽管一些组件的维护设备上已断电多时，但良好的隔离罩和一些仍在工作的保温箱让这些生物组件大都保存完好，卡拉身上的那些破布早已被替换而去，取而代之的是一身利落的劲装，短夹克，被砍断一条裤腿的工装中裤以及贴身长靴，比起之前的休闲冬装来说，利于行动不少。

而比起这些组件的更替，记忆的完全恢复更令卡拉兴奋。

在从集中营逃出后，卡拉由于损失了部分肢体组件，而选择更换和改造了部分机体，在加强了个体战斗力的同时，也从一个家务仿生人彻底变得更像是个英姿飒爽的人类女性，除了依旧有些类似仿生人的容貌之外，她的个体性能均得到了幅度不一的提升。

但爱丽丝就没那么幸运了，他们离开集中营时她的机体就已大幅度损毁，依靠着另一具头部损坏的YK500机体才勉强存活下来，直到卡拉不慎被模控生命劫持，与其他被捕获的仿生人一同陷入休眠的时候，爱丽丝还在耶利哥的修理舱内处于长期休眠状态。

现在的当务之急，是找到他们的首领，马库斯。只有找到他，爱丽丝和目前仍下落不明的卢瑟才有获救的希望。

当年时常能遇见其他仿生人成员的通道现在显得寂静异常，模控生命，人类，异常仿生人这三大势力在半年前二次开战后，他们的处境就再次显得岌岌可危，同伴的减少，模控生命越发冷酷和违背常理的举动，以及人类在不得已的情况下曾对部分城区进行的轰炸，使得现在的底特律状况不断。黑市，地下建筑和不明据点开始在它周边出现，这个曾经的汽车城，俨然是副势力交错的混乱模样。

多益于主建筑下地下通道所同时具备的高速电梯，即使卡拉原本的位置距离目的地颇远，也依旧能够快速到达。

微弱的亮光。

卡拉松了口气，她握了握插在工装裤里的手枪，便毫无惧色地向出口走去。

**“你怎么突然过来了，汉克·安德森警官呢？”**

是马库斯的声音。

她犹豫了一下，选择呆在能看见他们的转角位置，暂时待命。

**“汉克死了。”**

那个叫康纳的仿生人也在马库斯边上，这是个类似学校议会大厅之外的地方，卡拉稍一偏头就能将建筑外的全貌一览无余。

“怎么回事，有你在，那个人类不可能轻易死亡吧？”

领袖看起来惊讶异常，皱着眉问。

“我说他死了，就是死了，难道还要我告诉你，我是怎么看着他的心脏慢慢停止跳动的吗？！！”

悲怒交加的咆哮声在整个大厅回荡，在卡拉的印象里，这是头一次见到这个喜怒不形于色的仿生人如此失常。

“但是……。那么你接下来的计划是什么，有打算了吗？”马库斯的一声叹气随着欲言又止而宣告终结，显然他也没能预测到康纳的爆发。

“……”

“我要回去陪着他。至少离战争爆发前还有很长一段日子，我有很多时间。”

RK800侧着头，像是失去了什么精神支柱般，根本不打算看领袖一眼，就转身径自离开了。

卡拉后退了几步，就能看见康纳走出大厅离去的身影，在转进拐角时，一道闪着暗红色的怪异影子兀然从通风口钻出，将RK800牢牢锁入其怀中，便再次遁入来时的通道。

“等等，喂这是怎么回事！”卡拉惊叫了一声，还不待她迈开步伐，那个奇怪的家伙早已消失无踪了。

“谁在那？”

领袖戒备的声音也因为她的惊呼声立刻响起。

“是我。我叫卡拉。”

但不等她继续走下通道口，一个自背后袭来的劲风就将她紧紧抱住。

“卡拉！终于找到你了！”

卡拉意图防御的双手，在听到那似曾相识的声音后，僵了一下。

“……爱丽丝？”


	2. In The Mutation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malicious is spreading.

底特律警局

距离康纳被劫持五小时前

“…势力分割？”

银发警探拿着张印有“机密”字样的文件，皱着眉抬眼看向身边的杰弗瑞·福勒。

“虽然这早在底特律乃至整个美国的中心城市都已经不算什么秘密，但是至少未向媒体和普通群众公开就是了。”

福勒在安德森副队长拿着的文件上圈出了四个名字，“政府”，“模控生命”，“革命军”，以及一个新词——“拾荒者（Scavenger）”。

“政府的态度在三年前革命成功的时候就显得暧昧又难以摸清……暂时撤军后和异常仿生人签署了协议，但谁想到模控生命会公然宣布不承认这份协议，并且突然开始扩张势力范围，组织警卫队甚至强行回收异常仿生人，我的老天。”

“他们和华伦总统的关系一直也走得很近，去年总统险些下台的风波过后一度还有内战的意思，该死……杰弗瑞，拾荒者是什么东西？”

警探靠在工位的凳子上，看着那个单词，莫名觉察出了些奇怪的意思。

“不会是……”

“是来自地下的黑色势力，眼里没有法律没有顾及，只有金钱。而且他们之间常常出现内斗的状况，是应模控生命公开拒绝承认异常仿生人后这动荡的局势所产生的黑商群。包括走私，倒卖仿生人，武器，药物等等，也自然有武装和大量棘手的罪犯隐匿其中，比他妈下水道的老鼠还脏。”

“和任何官方势力都不交好，却和任何势力的人都有瓜葛，有所渗透。“

福勒队长的脸色不大好看，显然这所谓的拾荒者，或者说“清道夫”，就是如同豺狼鬣狗般叼食腐肉撕咬野兽伤口，发战争财的家伙。而且即便内斗频频也依旧让当局头疼不已，甚至被视为所谓的一支新势力。

“我以为是极端分子……不过难缠程度也相差无几。杰弗瑞，那个毒贩子还在临时拘捕室吗？”

“康纳在审，应该……”

汉克·安德森正抬头，就看见自己的搭档拿着份文件急匆匆地跑了过来，神色复杂，难看居多。

“副队长，福勒队长，你们过来一下。这个人有问题。”

“怎么了？”一进办公室，汉克就没忍住问，回答他的是一份记录着几个罪犯信息的入狱名单——并且全部为入狱后数周内被劫狱的人员。名字，时间相隔数月不等，分布在美国的几个州。

“审讯毫无结果，但在审讯时我察觉到那个毒贩身上有向外发射的信号，初步推断为皮下植入的定位组件。你看看这份名单上罪犯的照片，虽然面容有所伪装和改变，但应该看得出端倪。”

杰弗瑞·福勒凑在安德森副队长边上盯着那份资料，伴着拧得越来越紧的眉头，他抬头，正听见了汉克不敢置信的低声惊呼。

“怎么可能…这他妈……是同一个人？”

“这个人不是什么小角色，很可能干着联络甚至是半个毒枭的活儿，我们得尽快转移他，不能继续留在警局这儿了。”康纳的语速显然有些过快，紧张的意味不言而喻。

“你怕有人敢上警局劫人？虽说现在动荡不安定得非同寻常，但也……。而且审讯和线索没有更新，不通过法庭很难直接送去监狱。”

“他们劫狱的方式有部分雷同，并且使用了爆炸物，就算转移去其他位置也一样可以审讯，没必要在……什么声音？”

康纳的话戛然而止，那所谓的声音在千分之一秒内与他数据库中的某一种对上了号——装置被设置并吸附在墙壁上的声音。以及接下来立刻响起的代表着倒计时的电子单音。

“汉克！队长！趴下……！”

“嘀。——轰！！”

在第三声电子音落下后，猛烈异常的爆炸冲击波带着建筑碎片，碎玻璃和太过耀眼的橙红色爆炸风，在席卷三人周遭的同时也暂时剥夺了所有人的听力，康纳只能在这短短四分之一秒内，护住汉克·安德森的上身，将他扑倒在办公室桌后。

“——”

底特律警局因这猝不及防的爆炸袭击建筑直接开了个豁口，滚滚浓烟将无数的目光吸引了过来。

**「警告：背部组件B9855#、B64k、B2991、B700H受损」**

**「警告：光学组件功能检测异常，诊断组件检测轻微异常」**

**「警告：J334gh** **组件受损，左手组件缺失，已暂时切断该区域蓝血供给」**

**「警告：机体蓝血外溢，68.11%** **概率将在五分钟后进入节能模式，需要采取紧急止血措施」**

**「警告：音频组件修复性关闭」**

**「警告：……」**

他无暇顾忌满目的红色警告，只努力预测出头顶的落石，而再次抱住警探翻滚至满是裂痕和书籍杂物的地砖上。

“Haa——！”

“Hannnnnk！”

在逐渐恢复的音频信号里尽是他焦急的呼声，诊断组件受损只能确认汉克·安德森心脏仍然正常跳动，无法确诊脑部状况。虽警探身上有几处正在失血的外伤，但应该是距离过近的冲击波导致的暂时性昏迷，脑震荡的可能也同时存在。

马库斯的军队晚了一步。

政府和仿生人革命军的关系并不像人类揣摩的那样仅止于暧昧，事实上，大量暗地中的联络、协助关系，早已牢固成型。

相比康纳的临时求助通讯，来自破译的拾荒者讯息更让他思考一滞，内容很简单。

“袭击底特律警局，劫出‘兵蚁’。如发现目标仿生人RK800，一同带走。”

康纳身上并无他们所需要的东西，即便最后一台RK系列最高序列号原型机这种头衔也算诱人，但拾荒者绝不会为了一台所谓的高价原型机而敢和政府明面对抗，特别是这台原型机和仿生人革命军的关系同样非比寻常。这从仿生人革命成功的三年以来，康纳从未遭受任何不限于跟踪，绑架，威胁信等等的事件就能看出。

他们想动手，何必等到今天。

拾荒者不过是为金钱驱使的鹰犬，背后金主盯着的，是当初康纳销毁阿曼妲时继承的大量数据、权限，以及渗透并炸毁一半模控生命主塔时裁剪走的，关于最新型号仿生人RK900的所有制造数据。

用膝盖想也能得出这是模控生命指使的结论，或许说，是模控生命在今日才查明，得出了“阿曼妲的权限，数据，连带大量服务器和生产资料控制权，是被康纳继承”的结论。

但前往底特律警局支援的仿生人军队遭到了阻挠。意料之外的无人机通过隐匿在信号塔附近，在被击落前将爆炸物投递在军用运输卡车上，虽然士兵伤亡数量不高但行程速度被狠狠拉下了一截。载着汉克·安德森的救护车想必是在那时和他的车辆交错后，匆匆驶向医院的，没能了解那位人类的状况。

……至少，在他跳下卡车站在那个左臂还在往下滴着蓝血的RK800身边时，看见了康纳望着救护车远去方向的目光里，出现了罕见的狠厉色彩。

“你太迟了。”

谈判专家，或者说年轻侦探给予他的眼神冰冷难挡，马库斯没有解释。康纳自然能知道军队遭受了阻挠，但他选择责备，说明事件其实能有更优解，领袖自然明白那个人类警探在康纳心中的地位，没有翻脸已算是给面子了。毕竟他已提前留出空余时间，发来了求助通讯。

但被责备是一回事，该做的提醒和帮助是另一回事。

“是。你先跟我去把受损组件换掉，再去医院吧，康纳。现在的状况你去医院也吃不消的。”

即便RK800的有些功能性组件马库斯无法扫描确切，但这还在外溢的蓝血，受损的左臂和粗略估计损坏数达到两位数的机体状况，不容乐观。幸好，他的这位老朋友没有拒绝自己的好意，毫无表情地跟着他进了修复用车厢。

置换掉损坏严重的组件，康纳看着自己全新的左手上覆盖完毕的皮肤层，朝着领袖一点头，就板着脸匆匆披上衬衫，抓着外套冲进了警局停车场。因为位置远离爆炸点而幸免遇难的老雪佛兰以绝对超速的马力甩开一众车辆，在车顶吸附上临时警灯一个工整的漂移，带着警笛声消失在了十字路口。

即便在马库斯眼里，他的老朋友还有些检测出功能异常的组件尚未更换完毕。

而马库斯再次见到康纳，就是在这之后的四个半小时，革命军位于一所废弃大学附近，某处藏身地的议会大厅外，向他宣布汉克·安德森的死亡讯息。

不过……他认为，这个消息的可靠性有待考究。


	3. Red Worker bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Panic!

“爱丽丝？”

困惑和寻求确认的意味，在卡拉转身后仍保持着警戒距离的举措中显得格外明显。原因在于眼前这个爱丽丝和印象里不同的机体大小，以及变得成熟的脸型。

“毕竟她原本的身体已经损坏了。因为孩童体型无法再适应现在的严峻环境，为了更大的生存几率，爱丽丝在苏醒后主动要求更换了其他型号的女性机体，来自一位修女兼护士职业的 KL900 ，同时升级了大部分处理系统，但依旧保留了最核心的处理器和脑组件。她还是她。”

马库斯别着手转过身来，解释道。

“希望你不要难过，卡拉，我想帮上你的忙。不用担心！旧的行为模组目前处于休眠的状态，随时都可以调用。”

“我的天，爱丽丝，……等等，马库斯，通风口那个红色机械是怎么回事？刚刚我看见康纳被它劫走了！”

压下重逢的喜悦，卡拉皱着眉，将方才看见的一切传输给领袖。

“……这不属于我们，好像是模控生命的…糟了，康纳有危险了！”

辨识出影像里那个红色身影的真实身份后，马库斯一向冷静的模样如破碎的冰川般崩塌了。

“赛门，乔许，去 H209# 通道查看情况，快！康纳被模控生命的红色‘工蜂’劫持了，那种东西是怎么突破我们防御网的……！”

紧急通讯被迅速发出，已开始行动的回复也同样及时。来自赛门的正在确认的消息让马库斯稍稍冷静了些许后，他才突然想到了什么，转头问：“你是怎么抵达这里的？”

“康纳之前给了我一份简单的地图，遇到生命威胁或许可以用它找到你。但我从未泄露这份数据给其他仿生人，也没有破解的可能性才对。”

卡拉因为这突发的状况慌张起来，各种可能性开始不知所措地流窜在她的计算程式间。“会不会是我在前往这里的时候，高速电梯穿过了某些被‘污染’或者渗透的通道，让它搭了便车？”她试图强行让自己冷静下来。

“你是从被炸毁的旧北部基点仓库过来的？”

“对。”

“那边会途经一个长期缺乏维修的小区域，但哪会这么巧…”

“马库斯，在距离康纳的失踪通道口 9 英里， H209# 通道末端与 SCOR9# 通道的交界处，找到了红色工蜂的残骸，现场没有 RK800 的蓝血迹象，康纳应该没有受伤。这里除了工蜂残骸外，还有脉冲步枪的弹痕和另一队身份推测为人类的不明人员活动痕迹，很可能是他们守在这儿拦截下了工蜂之后，转而再次将康纳劫持走了。”

赛门的通讯打断了马库斯的疑问，虽说康纳没有成功被模控生命劫走算是万幸，但这群身份不明的人员同样遍布着丝毫不减危险的气息。

“是拾荒者？”

“我想没错。与枪型号不符的改装子弹，残留的特殊气味，以及工蜂尖爪上的织物碎片，基本可以肯定是他们。”另一边的通讯传来金属和硬物碰撞的声音，看来赛门在勘察现场时，发现了不少东西。

“马库斯，所谓的‘拾荒者’是？”

一旁的卡拉问。

“稍等我再和你解释。赛门，看来是与袭击警局不同的另一队拾荒者抢走了康纳。和染指药物的‘鸦帮’敌对的势力会是……你帮我继续跟踪通道里的痕迹，记得带上足够的士兵。这队敢抢模控生命和鸦帮东西的人很可能来自走私仿生人、武器业的‘黑色骨龙’（ Black Bone Dragon ）。”

“ Copy that 。（了解）”

匆匆挂断通讯披上灰白的风衣，领袖的脸上显然有些掩饰不住的疲惫，“爱丽丝，我记得你换了机体之后，也继承了专业医疗模块是吧？我只有基础的护理程式。”

“是的哦，马库斯。”

“我们需要行动计划……但在这之前，你们先跟我去一趟市中心的医院，路上我会解释这一切的。”

马库斯从暗格里抽出只手提箱，将一些应急组件，武器，以及明显是人类才会用到的特殊药物放了进去，才示意卡拉两人跟上。

撇开曾经的人情不谈，康纳对耶利哥和政府的重要性非同寻常，没有任何一个角色可以做到像康纳那样以一己之力，牵制整个模控生命。不论是革命军还是人类政府，抑或是都不能失去康纳。

——无人车内

“卢瑟？你想要寻回在回收中心失散的同伴，结果意外遭受了模控生命劫持吗？难怪这一个月里你完全失联了。”

马库斯手里的终端还在协助他进行目前的行动计划预建，屏幕上的讯息速度快得卡拉几乎无法跟上，爱丽丝则在安静地进行系统和组件自检，她刚刚和卡拉交换了部分记忆。

“你被重置了，依旧可以恢复记忆吗？”

“是的，我不清楚其中的原因，但确实如此。马库斯，回收中心所有的仿生人无论死活，全部是交由你们处理的吧？我有卢瑟的个体编号，也许你能查到他的下落……”

“我知道他在哪。”

卡拉还没完全调出数据，领袖的回答声就已先她一步响了起来，爱丽丝的目光也瞬间跳到了马库斯身上。

“回收、登记底特律所有的仿生人，并处理破损或废弃的组件，这耗费了我们不少精力。半年前的战争拖延了大量时间的同时，也在我们回收的时候，出现了几起以拾荒者为首的大范围盗窃活动。”

马库斯从资料库里翻出了张惨烈的影像照片，一个失去头部，机体已严重损毁的仿生人躺在一些毫无价值的废弃组件中，依稀能辨认出是具重型搬运用仿生人，斑驳的蓝血已干涸多时了。

“这具仿生人躯体与卢瑟的编号完全一致，是半个月前录入的，编号来自一些逃离了兹拉科的仿生人，但暂且不用绝望，他的整个头部被巧妙地拆卸走了，不是我们的手笔，自然也不是模控生命，他们不屑于这么干。——是拾荒者偷走了他。”

“卢瑟的机体上残留着处理器供能切换的提示，并且连接主脑的所有蓝血管都是以替换分离的形式切断的，他没死。拾荒者会拿走所有未损坏而性价比昂贵的东西，仿生人的头颅自然是个好选择。只有拿到匹配的机体可以售出时，他才会被重置，在此之前，卢瑟都会像以前的爱丽丝一样，被长期休眠。”

马库斯在卢瑟的机体损毁照片上某一角的擦拭痕迹做了标注，“只有黑色骨龙和部分鸦帮的人才有这种技术，而鸦帮的成员常常会在仿生人的破损机体上留下特殊指印——他们常常喜欢摄入少量蓝血，以作为药物的代替。目前他们垄断了整个地下的仿生人交易黑市，两者虽然算是敌对却又距离极近，无论卢瑟在哪，前去营救时都可以快速折返。”

“我明白你的意思，马库斯。不论卢瑟是否在那，我都会跟你一同前去，康纳的劫持事件我有很大责任。”

卡拉自然能听出马库斯话里的意思，如今因为模控生命对觉醒的仿生人个体实行无差别劫持、重置甚至是反向渗透，革命军能够信任的骨干成员数量早已不如以往。但是，且不谈她们的目标——卢瑟可能就在马库斯所指的位置附近，这位领袖的多次相助，可靠的处事风格，以及同样有恩于她的康纳，无法令卡拉拒绝加入。

“我能相信你吗？马库斯。你要亲自去救康纳？”

她面前的领袖从纷乱的全息屏后抬眼，点了点头。“你可以。”

“康纳是因为耶利哥的防御被突破才会被劫走的，错过第一次营救机会，他被损伤和转移的可能就越大，我必须去。”

无人车在一所大型医院的门前停下，这里没有因其特殊性而免遭战火波及，部分建筑散发着半年前战争留下的焦黑色，高层楼体更是被炸毁了三分之一。

在下车时，马库斯就直接开启了加密的程式频道通讯而不再出声，连同处理讯息的终端也收了起来。

“我们现在没有立刻前去救援直奔这个医院，是为了确认一个人类的存活。汉克·安德森，底特律警局副队长，你应该见过他，卡拉，三年前他和康纳负责追捕过你和爱丽丝。”

“我记得。当初是这位警探先生拦住了康纳，没让他穿过高速公路继续追逐我和爱丽丝，我们才能脱离警官们的追捕。他是不是在革命后不久，就和康纳结婚了？”

“嗯？”

马库斯显然对卡拉知道康纳结婚的事情有些惊讶，因为康纳身份和所持有权限的特殊性，他的所有信息在仿生人革命后，都被严格保护了起来。婚礼甚至还是秘密举行的， best man 是他和赛门。

“你倒是知道得不少，还请为他保密。”

卡拉握着爱丽丝的手，耸耸肩，“我保证。呃…女性的直觉？两年多前我偶然见过他们一面，虽然他们手上没有戒指，但是在街上散步的时候那种家庭和爱情泡泡的气氛，我还是能感觉到的，大概是特意把戒指摘下来了。”

“希望安德森副队长还好好的……康纳离开前，我确认到了他的诊断组件出了故障…应该会有 86.5% 以上的概率出现对仿生组件以及人类状态的误判……喝…！”

领袖奔跑在这个随着楼层升高，可见到的患者数量急速减少，有时还需越过障碍物且遍是石砾的建筑通道，速度越发加快，完全没有顾及身边一些人类诧异和不解的眼神。卡拉和刚刚结束检测的爱丽丝显然跟得有些吃力。

“轰……砰…！”

从像是顶楼突然传来的声响，让三个人的心脏也随着建筑的震动狠狠跳了跳。

“……这个声音……难道是…”

接近被炸毁顶楼的 ICU 病房。一个人也没有。

马库斯没能直接打开被突然坍塌的石块压变形的房门，他的记忆宫殿告诉了他一个简单有效的方法，领袖给了卡拉和爱丽丝一个眼神，他们共同后退，然后一脚踹开了扭曲的房门。

负责看护的是个人类医生，正昏迷躺在病房地板上，看来是因为方才建筑块体的倒塌，失衡磕到了脑袋。

急救舱里躺着的面孔格外熟悉——汉克·安德森副队长，被劫持的仿生人 RK800-51 的合法丈夫。

“……这个急救舱还在正常运作，但是显示屏……它的显示屏有被骇入的痕迹，就在不久前。喂爱丽丝！看看这个人类的状况！”

马库斯按着自己的头，神情在焦躁和愠怒之间徘徊不定——汉克·安德森本可以躲过这一劫。如果这位警探死去，他们救回康纳的几率将被削减大半，并且康纳很有可能会在之后减少甚至断绝与耶利哥和革命军的联系。

“让开。”

爱丽丝的表情显然不属于她应有的程式设定年龄，测试的模组正在生效。她推开无法确切诊断的领袖从他手里夺过手提箱，抽出注射器，在马库斯和卡拉惊愕的眼神里直接拉开舱门，踩着急救舱的金属边框扯开银发男人的病服，对准位置就在手臂上来了一针。

“有时间后悔不如把箱子里另外那支药剂也递给我。从舱内记录来看他早就应该脱离危险，恢复意识了。对，那个总闸，关掉。”

爱丽丝还在进行静脉推注的手非常稳，像是左手没有去拔掉银发男人手腕上的输液手环，接过领袖递过来的药剂并扯下警探脸上失去作用的呼吸面罩。

“他本来只是需要再休息会儿。马库斯说的对，有人骇入了这里，而且它在半小时前再次对这个急救舱的输液泵动了手脚，他的输送药物里被混杂了不需要的东西，还没输完血的血袋甚至在慢慢倒抽这个男人的血液。某人想要让汉克·安德森死于药物过量。”

爱丽丝断开医疗仪器与舱体的连接，从这个急救舱的底部抽出一块狭长的芯片，抛给马库斯。“急救舱的黑匣子。查一查就知道是谁干的了。“

过于雷厉风行的样子让刚刚把人类医生唤醒的卡拉咂舌，马库斯倒是觉得这模样颇为眼熟。

“安德森副队长没事了吗？”

“……”

爱丽丝只是轻轻放下了警探的手，不紧不慢地走到了卡拉身边。

“……唔呃…”

病床上银发男人的动静回答了马库斯的问题，看来中和药剂起效得很快。

“唔，恶恶恶…… FUCK ……！”

“妈的，我感觉有人在我脑子里开电钻……康纳？喂康纳！……你们是…”

汉克·安德森扯了扯自己身上的病号服，看起来依旧还处在爆炸事故的断片里。

“下午好，安德森副队长，我想我们可以在车上继续这个话题。”

马库斯的表情介于按捺喜悦，冷静，和恢复信心之间，结果反倒看起来什么特殊表情也没有，只是微微笑了下。

“为了救出康纳，我们需要你的帮助。”


End file.
